Titans North
by Mad Mallymkun
Summary: Submit a Titan or a Bad Guy for a competition of getting your itan in a story AND co-writing. Be kind as it is my first EVER fanfiction! Mild Swearing. Please look at Renesmee1's fanfiction Titans East. Peace out! Luv ya all. Fareal!
1. Submitting form Over now tho

Ok! My first fanfiction! Be kind. I am holding a competiton. All you have to do is enter a hero or villain and I will choose you. PLUS! You get to co-write the story!

The entry form is this and I will be using her.

Name: Carter Street

Hero Name: Shadow

Age: 15

Personality: Funny, fun-loving, loves a good romance AND battle. Can be serious, stubborn, gentle, shy, secretive and dark at times.

Appearance: Short spiky white blonde hair, sun-kissed skin, black shorts, black t-shirt, black fingerless gloves, Nike Troupe mid-air, black belt and a scar over left eye/cheek made by slade. Piercing green eyes.

Powers: Can run really fast, control shadows, siren voice and is a good gymnast which helps in fights, in other words, she's good at fighting and flexible.

Hobbies: Dancing, fighting, joking, clubbing.

Flaws: Bells, press on shoulder blades and bad dreams.

About Flaws: When enemies ring bells they send sonic booms to her head which hurts her. When enemies press the back of her shoulder blades, she faints. When someone in the T Tower has bad dreams she has fits which only Scorpion can stop as well as her medication.

Extras: Is an orphan. Is wanted by Slade for her powers.

Crush: Beast-boy/ Scorpian.

Rival: Slade

Ok. Ready, Set WRITE! WOO HOO! YEAH!

Avia.x


	2. The Team!

NAME: Marie ruby LeBeou(she hates being called ruby but people call her any way)

HERO NAME: ace

AGE: 15

Personality: kind thoughtful loyal and can be the worst girl ever if wants to, not some one you mess with

Powers:cotaling (sorry about spelling) sound waves from ground or mouth (very powerful) and can use the mind powers thing, fly, and can be a copy cat with other powers some stay some dont also superstrong can blowup things (not living) and can phaze (spelling sorry) though things

crush: BEASTBOY and red x

rival: slade (oh slade really wants her)

Hobbies: injoys fighting(boxing at school)painting, helping out with her little sis and bro.

fLAWS: short fighting dress(like from japan)red and purple black high heal boots that come to knees

About flaws: um if a person takes her sister or brother then she gets a little crazy

EXTRAS: sis: anna bell LeBeou powers being a shadow age 10(likes being called bella or bellalina) bro: kurt jouner LeBeou powers can change into any animals age 5(likes being called kurt and was named after his uncle) ALL THE KIDS ARE THIEFS CAUSE THERE DAD IS GAMBIT FROM X-MEN AND MOM ROGUE still from x-men

Luxford BanKitty  
2010-06-26 . chapter 1

Name: Jacob Nyghts

Hero Name: Scorpion

Age: 15

Personality: He's usually loving and cheerful, extremely loyal to anyone on his team and is hurt the most by betrayals. However, when any of his friends are in danger he is ruthless and will do anything to save them. He likes cracking jokes and is rarely ever sad and when he is, he hides it from everyone besides empaths. He also gets sick easily and when he does, he gets deathly ill due to his defense system in his body being low so that the poison it generates can escape.

Appearance: He has sandy blonde hair that sometimes falls into his eyes and bright green eyes and stands at about 5'4. He wears orange protective gloves gloves and wears a yellow and orange spandex shirt with s red S in the middle with orange and yellow pants and black shoes over extremely pale skin.

Powers: Can poison through touch.

Hobbies: He likes reading and watching clouds and he will sometimes play video games when he's extremely bored.

Flaws: He cannot touch anyone without cloth material in the way in fear of poisoning his loved ones

About Flaws: His powers carry no antidote and are fast working, either temporairily stunning someone, paralyzing them for life, or even killing them. It all depends on how long contact is.

Extras: He is very clever but pretends to not be very bright for humor

Crush: Shadow

Rival: Beast Boy(friendly rivalry, not supreme)

Christopher Scott  
2010-06-26 . chapter 1

(Codename: Smokescreen, Real Name: Unknown, Status: Villain, Professional Thief, Powers: can shapeshift or turn into a cloud of smoke, skilled at hand-to-hand combat, Appearance: Variable, Costume: pinstripe suit and fedora, black formal shoes, makes head look like a skull, Enemies: superheroes, Crush: None, but he flirts with girl superheroes during a fight, Boss: whoever's the highest bidder, Personality: sarcastic, eerily calm, even in fights, flirtatious, brilliant planner, rather devil-may care attitude.) I hope he makes , Christopher Scott: A Gentleman Thief

Downward Spiral 1  
2010-06-26 . chapter 1

Name: Sabath Gonnella

Hero name: Sanitarium

Age: 17

Personality: A nice guy, but comes of as cold with his sarcastic comments. A bit violent.

Apperence: black Three Days Grace hoodie, red shirt, black Tripp pants, black fingerless gloves, black converse, black shag cut hair, silver eyes, muscular, pale

Powers: control all forms of darkness, if he looks into the eyes of a person, they go crazy, strange healing factor

Flaws: excessive light

About: powers weaken

Crush: Raven

Rival: Dr. Light, Slade

Titanlvr4evr  
2010-06-26 . chapter 1

Name: Kinnley George

Hero Name: Luna

Age: 14

Powers: She has a sonic scream, flexibility, phase throughwalls, eyes change color due to her emotion (chart below). And this isnt a power,but she knows how to pinch someone and make them go unconcious...

Appearance: 5 foot. she is short and extremely blonde hair always in a ponytail or out ofher face in someway (bun, pigtails, braid, etc.), a scar that goes diagonally across her right hand, so she always wears a glovelette to cover it.

Uniform: a white peasant top, black short-shorts, pink hightop converses. Her glovetlett is black

Personality: kinda Ditzy (when not in battle), bubbly, unless you get her mad, than she's dangerous.

Hobbies: Dancing and laughing

Extras: She's an elf, so she has pointy ears. Her name is luna because she likes the night, especially the moon.

Flaws: She cant swim,

About Flaws: she almost drowed when she was little and is terrified.

Extras: She ran away from home when she was tweleve becasue she hates her parents.

Crush: Beast Boy

Rival: The Brain. He thinks that if he can capture and brain wash her, she would make an excellent vilain.


	3. Chapter 1

"DING DONG!" rang the bell. A girl with Black long hair and purple eyes opened the door. She was wearing a short fighting dress, purple and red, from Japan and high heel boots to her knee that were black. " Yeah, you must be the teen titans. I'm Ace. The leader. Come in." The titans followed Ace inside. It was pretty boring until they reached the main room. It was filled with a 250in Television with all the game consoles invented. It had a long wide black sofa with a table. On the sofa, were the rest if the team-mates. " Hello, I'm Luna." Said a cheery girl. She was 5 ft, extremely skinny and she had long blond hair always in a ponytail and a scar that went diagonally and wearing a black glove. She had a white peasant top, black shorts and pink high top converses. " Hi, I'm Shadow." Said another cheery girl. She had short white blond spiky hair, sun-kissed skin. She had on black short-shorts with a black t-shirt and Nike troupe mid-air with a black belt and she had a scar over her left eye and cheek with piercing green eyes and black fingerless gloves. " The name is Scorpion." Said a boy. He had sandy blonde hair, which fell, into his eyes and bright green eyes and stands around 5'6 1/2. He was wearing orange protective gloves and a yellow and orange spandex shirt with a red S in the middle with orange and yellow pants with black shoes over extremely pale skin. " And I'm Sanitarium." The last one said. He had black shag like cut hair, silver eyes, a black Three Days Grace Hood, red shirt, black Tripp pants, black fingerless gloves and black converse. He was pale and muscular. " Cool. I'm Robin. This is Starfire, Beast boy, Cyborg and Raven." A lot of mumbled "Hi's" returned. Then, the bleeper went off reading: Smokescreen.

At The Mall (Where the robbery is taking place.)

" TITANS GO!" Ace yelled. The teen titans watched. Shadow did a triple backflip, punching the villain in the face. He stumbled back in shock then turned into smoke, heading towards Ace. Ace sent a sound wave through her mouth which bounced him back. He went human again when Sanitarium looked in his eyes and he went crazy for 5 seconds before recovering. Then Scorpion tried to touch him, but he missed but luckily Luna used her sonic scream bouncing him towards Shadow again. Shadow was in her werewolf form and Smokescreen turned into a werewolf too and they went into a fierce combat. Until, the smokescreen was tied up.


End file.
